


Down to the sea bed

by popsongnation



Series: Boarding School 'verse [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/pseuds/popsongnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark puts things in his mouth, and Eduardo tries hard to be the sensible one. Business as usual, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the sea bed

**Author's Note:**

> How come all I write for this fandom is porn? Oh well. 
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuring/profile)[**adventuring**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuring)

Eduardo is of the opinion it should be illegal to eat fries the way Mark does. There should be a law against it. It would be a pretty pointless law, since no one but Mark would ever even consider eating fries that way, but it would make Eduardo's life so much easier.

Maybe Eduardo could petition to take fries off the menu. They are extremely unhealthy anyway. The whole student body would hate him, but again, it'd probably be worth it.

Because the way Mark is eating fries is—

Well.

Mark eats fries like this: He dips them into mayonnaise, then ketchup, then _licks_ the ketchup-mayonnaise mixture off, and finally sucks the fry into his mouth whole. All while staring into the distance, probably thinking about coding, or math homework, or whatever it is Mark thinks of. He definitely doesn't think about Eduardo's cock. Which, incidentally, is exactly what Eduardo is thinking of.

He's having a really hard time not just dragging Mark off to the nearest closet and _doing_ things to him.

Which, all things considered, is probably not a good idea. Firstly, it's the middle of the day. The halls will be crowded after lunch, and even if they got into a closet unnoticed, they probably wouldn't get out again without anyone seeing them. Secondly, after what happened the day before, Eduardo thinks some talking would be in order, before they did anything else. Which is difficult, because Eduardo doesn't even have the words for what he knows they need to talk about. And Mark will probably just shrug and look at him like he really doesn't think it warrants discussion. Which it does. The things Eduardo wants to do to Mark definitely warrant discussion. 

So Eduardo is kind of stuck, and Mark is still eating fries. Eduardo finally manages to stop staring at him and instead turns to the rest of the table in hopes of a distraction that’ll help get rid of his erection, possibly before lunch ends and he has to get up and present his crotch to the world.

But no such luck. Chris is studying for a test he has next period, nose so deep inside his book he probably wouldn’t even notice if a food fight were to suddenly start, and Dustin is looking at Mark incredulously. When he notices Eduardo’s eyes on him, he grins, tilts his head in Mark's direction, and mouths, "Blowjob." Eduardo groans and hides his face in his hands.

By the time Eduardo looks up, Mark has finished his plate and is licking his fingers clean.  
Well. Licking isn’t quite the right word. Rather, he puts his fingers in his mouth, one after another, swirls his tongue around them, and pulls them out, now clean and spit-slicked. The sound it makes is actually obscene.

“Fuck it,” Eduardo says under his breath as Dustin dissolves into muffled giggles. He grabs his bag and then Mark’s, and before he knows it he’s on the other side of the table, pulling Mark upright.

“Wardo, what—”

“Come on, Mark,” Eduardo says as he grabs Mark’s—wet, holy fuck—hand and pulls him along. “You’re not that invested in Art, right? We’re skipping.” Knowing Mark’s schedule by heart will finally pay off, at least.

“No, but why—”

“Be quiet,” Eduardo says, and Mark’s mouth snaps shut. He’s looking at Eduardo with wide eyes. They really need to talk about this. Damn.

They rush down the corridors, which are thankfully empty. Most of the students are still at lunch. Eduardo doesn’t let go of Mark’s hand as he leads him up the stairs to his dormitory and then into his dorm room. Mark shares a room with Dustin, and the place is usually a mess. Dustin’s stuff is everywhere, and Mark’s clothes are generally wherever he dropped them. He keeps his school things, at least, in a more or less neat pile next to the bed, with his computer and equipment set up on the desk. There is space on the bed, too, unlike on Dustin's, and Eduardo appreciates that. He goes to sit down there, and Mark follows.

He pulls Mark right into his lap because he can’t resist the temptation, and Mark goes easily. His eyes close, and Eduardo takes his head in his hands, tilts his chin up, and kisses him, softly but deeply. Mark’s gone totally slack, and it’s incredible. Eduardo buries both his hands in Mark's hair and cards them through it slowly, just because he can, lets them tangle, tugs on it. He knows it edges on painful, but Mark moans quietly, sighing into Eduardo’s mouth. He’s totally pliant in Eduardo’s lap, and Eduardo knows he could move him any way he liked right now. It's intoxicating. He wants to spread Mark out on the bed, tie him up, see how far he can go.

Not today, though. That’s the kind of thing that requires a lot of talking in advance, whether Mark thinks so or not, and Eduardo can’t work up the restraint right now to make them both sit through it. Not to mention the fact that he kind of doubts Mark _can_ talk right now. So they’ll do something else today. Something... safe. Yeah.

He reluctantly takes one hand out of Mark’s hair but keeps kissing him as he reaches for his bag and grabs blindly for the banana he stole from the fruit bowl this morning. He’d been in a hurry and hadn’t paid attention to which one he'd taken, and he'd ended up with a large green one that was sure to taste bitter and make his tongue go numb. He’d been disappointed at first, but now he thanks his lucky stars. This is exactly what he needs.

He places the banana beside them on the bed and takes Mark’s head in his hands again, palms resting on Mark’s cheeks, and pushes gently, separating their mouths from one another. Mark makes a soft sound and opens his eyes, looks at Eduardo questioningly.

Eduardo lets his hands slip from Mark’s face down his neck and shoulders and then his arms, all in one feather-light stroke, until he reaches Mark's wrists. He encircles them with his hands, holding them limply, feeling Mark's pulse against his palms.

He needs to say something, explain it to Mark, tell him, “We can’t do anything like what we did yesterday without talking it through,” but the words are not coming, so he lets go of Mark's wrists, hearing Mark exhale at the loss of contact, and picks the banana up, pressing it into Mark’s right hand and closing Mark’s fingers around it.

Mark looks at his hand holding the banana like it’s a foreign object. “Wardo—” he says, but Eduardo shakes his head once, and Mark falls quiet.

“You always put things in your mouth,” Eduardo tries to explain, starting in the middle and without any plan of action, his mouth just running away with him. “It drives me insane. So you’re going to sit over there and suck this, and if you do well, I’ll touch you. Convince me you deserve it.”

Mark’s eyes are huge. He reaches for Eduardo, seemingly unconsciously, with the hand that’s not holding the banana. Eduardo catches his hand before it can reach him. He presses once and says, “No,” and Mark’s hand drops to the bed.

Eduardo scoots back until he’s sitting at the foot of the bed, cross-legged. “Move backwards,” he orders, and Mark moves until his feet brush the headboard. He settles down on his knees, eyes never leaving Eduardo’s face.

“Get started.”

Mark brings the banana up to his mouth, wrapping two hands around it. He licks at the bitter stem, thoughtful, then releases it again, lifting his hands over his head and tilting his face upward, arching his spine. 

It would have been easier to do for him this sitting on his ass, but Mark didn’t have to do any of it at all since Eduardo didn’t even tell him to, didn’t even think of it. Mark looks so beautiful like this, though, eyes closed, back arched, lips pursed, head tilted upwards as he sucks more and more of the banana into his mouth. Eduardo barely notices his own hands opening his jeans. He moans when he touches his cock. Mark’s eyes fly open, and Eduardo can hear his answering moan, muffled through the banana.

“Good, that’s good,” Eduardo groans, fisting his cock. Mark moans again as he pushes more of the banana inside. He’s got more than half of it in his mouth now, moving his hands and not his head as he pushes it in and out, in and out, as if his mouth is being fucked by Eduardo. It’s the hottest thing Eduardo has ever seen, and he can barely hold it together, hand moving frantically inside his pants.

“Mark,” he gasps.

Mark doesn’t seem to hear it, lost in his actions, gagging and drooling and moaning, back bowed so far it looks like it’s painful.

“Mark, look at me,” Eduardo says, somehow managing to give his voice substance.

Mark opens his eyes, looking straight at Eduardo. His pupils are huge and he looks absolutely ravished, and Eduardo didn’t even touch him. Eduardo moans and comes inside his pants, spilling over his fingers.

He is on the other side of the bed before he knows he’s moving, grabbing Mark and spinning him around, pressing his back to Eduardo’s chest. He pulls the banana out of Mark's mouth and replaces it with three of his come-covered fingers, and Mark sucks like it's all he knows. Eduardo’s other hand finds Mark’s erection. He palms it through Mark's pants, splaying his hand above it and pressing.

“Let go,” he whispers into Mark's ear, voice hoarse, and Mark whimpers around his fingers as he comes, slumping forward as if all that tension has left his body at once. Eduardo can barely move his hands in time to catch him.

They lie down together then, Mark’s back against Eduardo’s chest and Eduardo’s lips against the back of his neck, not even kissing, just resting there.

They stay like that until Mark’s harsh breathing evens out, and Eduardo knows he’s going to fall asleep now if he lets him. He never got much sleep last night, after all.

“Mark,” he says. “Mark, we have to go back to class.”

“Nungh,” Mark mumbles, and yeah, Eduardo’s resolve was never that strong.

“Okay,” he says. “We can sleep now, but when we wake up, we’ll talk. We have to talk about this, Mark. Promise me.”

“Hmnnn.”

“No, promise me,” Eduardo insists.

“Okay, Wardo,” Mark says, and see, Eduardo knew he wasn’t that far gone yet.

“Promise.”

“I promise,” Mark says. “Happy now?”

“Yes.” And he closes his eyes, pulling Mark even closer. They’ll sleep now, class be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a how-to guide, neither to BDSM nor sex in general. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
